bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Balista
is a BakuFusion Bakugan. He can combine with Worton to form Volkaos. Information Description Balsita is a lizard-like creature that shows no mercy during battle. He is evil and enjoys watching other Bakugan suffer. However, he has grueling respect for Worton. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Balista appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, telling the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor not to doubt Professor Worton (whom he refers to as "all-seeing" and "all-knowing").Evil Arrival He and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. He then fought the Battle Brawlers along with other Nonets, but he barely battled since he didn't attack any of the Brawlers Bakugan. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer.Wiseman Cometh In a few episodes, he was seen in ball form.Mysterious BondThe Prodigal Bakugan He and Worton fought against Radizen and Roxtor and fused into Volkaos, but lost when Radizen and Roxtor formed Betakor.Combination Impossible Balista battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle.Enemy Allies He told the Nonet Bakugan that he didn't trust Wiseman and that he thought that Wiseman was using them.Gunz Blazing Wiseman offered to bring him into battle with the Darkus Nonets, but he refused. This was so he could find out what Wiseman was hiding from the Nonets. After finding a secret door, he discovered Gunz Lazar tangled in vines of some sort.Battle Suit Bash He battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He then fused into Volkaos and battled Magmafury. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when Mechtavius Destroyer defeated Dragonoid Destroyer.Countdown to Doomsday Balista wanted to show Worton the secret room where Gunz was located. Worton then told Balista to forget what he had seen and to focus on the current situation. After saying that, he flew away and didn't see the room. Balista later battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped them summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle.The Eve of Extermination He battled Aerogan, Reptak, and Drago alongside Worton. They combined into Volkaos and won the first round, but were defeated by Aerogan and Dragonoid Destroyer's combined attack.Jump to Victory In his final appearance, he and the rest of the Nonets summoned Slycerak, Mandibor, and Exostriker. Later he tried to find out what Gunz knew about Wiseman, but he was tricked by Wiseman and killed soon after Wiseman showed him his true identity, which was revealed to be Coredegon.Enemy Infiltration Balista also appeared in several flashbacks.Gunz LivesBlast From the Past ; Ability Cards * Hydro Artillery (Hydro Cannon) * Bubble Rush * Switch Blizzard Physical Game The Aquos version has 920 Gs, the Pyrus version has 950 Gs, and the Ventus version has 850 Gs. Trivia *His ball form looks like a frill-necked lizard. *His ability, Hydro Cannon is also the name of a Water-type move from Pokémon. **Likewise, when he combines into Volkaos, his Fusion Ability, Blast Burn, is the name of a Fire-type move from Pokémon. Coincidentally, these two moves are equivalent to each other in Pokémon. *In the anime, Balista was the first Nonet to engage at least one of the Brawlers without help from another Bakugan. *In Battle Suit Bash, he was shown to be able to see through walls with infrared vision in his ball form. *Balista, along with Trister, were the only Bakugan outside of the first season who narrated the preview of the next episode. *His voice is originally normal, while the dub changes it to be reptile-like. References de: Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan